Letters Lead To Love
by barefootwits
Summary: Involving fan letters, a sleeping Logan, and Kendall who wants to kiss Logan. Kogan slash!


A/N: It is my spring break and I have been desperately bored throughout most of it and promised myself that I would write another fic before I have to return to school (in two days, which shows I procrastinate.) This story came as a fun surprise, as I was planning to work on a chaptered fic of BTR. Which means that that will come later, but I'm mostly proud of myself for not simply sitting about my house doing nothing. And this is Kogan, which you should all know already. I hope it's enjoyed!! Con-crit and reviews are nice!!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or the boys, but I have got a poster of them!!

* * *

A tapping at his and Logan's bedroom door made Kendall lift his head from the fan letters he was busy reading and two very familiar voices chatting in the hallway made him smile.

"Kendall? You in there?"

"Yeah, James, come on in!" He called, moving from his position of lying on his stomach to sit criss-cross, rubbing at his weary eyes.

The door opened close to immediately, with Carlos and James grinning at him. And it only took a second of them looking at him for both their mouths to fall open and each to exchange a look with the other. There was Kendall, sat on his bed, surrounded with stacks of fanmail.

"Whoa, dude! How long have you been going through these?"

"Yeah, it looks like your eyes are going to explode."

Kendall gave his friends a good-natured grin and shrug. "I figured that if I put off reading them, I'll only have more and more to read later. They're never going to stop coming in, are they?"

James leaned back against the wall with a knowing smile while Carlos flopped onto Kendall's bed, knocking over some of the letters to the floor with reckless abandon. "Take a break and come to the pool with James and me," he tried. Kendall realized that they were both in their boardshorts with towels draped over their shoulders.

A big part of him wanted to take the letters and throw them up in the air and actually go along with the other two. But the dedicated part of him was battling that. Kelly had dropped off the letters this morning. They were the first response the boys were getting from people beginning to hear their music, and though they'd all been more than excited about it for the first few hours, all of them except Kendall had realized that reading all of them was going to take time, and they'd have the rest of their careers to do so. Kendall just felt like he had to give back as much as they were being given by their fans.

Maybe this was a little overboard. He could use a break.

But he had a feeling he didn't look too amazing, the way his eyes were burning, and he shook his head at Carlos.

"No thanks. I might join you guys later. Where's Logan? Is he not going to go?"

"He passed out on the couch an hour or two ago. Your mom had to take Katie to another commercial audition to keep her from turning on Fox and waking him up," James explained with laughter in his voice.

Kendall rested his arms on his knees, giving one of his silent chuckles where his shoulders moved and his lower lip stuck out a bit. "Maybe when Logan wakes up we'll both come down," he offered.

Bouncing from his bed, Carlos went back to where James was already heading out the door. He turned to Kendall, tossing the blonde his helmet. "Logan was pretty grumpy earlier. Camille slapped him and then tried to kiss him again. Be careful."

Then he and James were gone, and Kendall listened to the door of 2J open and close behind them with a fond smile. Then he looked down at his bed and actually spread out his legs, kicking off the piles of letters as he stretched. He definitely needed a break.

He placed Carlos's helmet on his pillow for safe-keeping and strolled from his shared room to find the one he shared it with indeed out cold on the couch, but with the television ranting away about mummies on the Discovery Channel. Quietly, Kendall crossed to the kitchen and pried the fridge open, taking out a handful of grapes, which he swallowed pleasantly. And he thought about what Carlos had told him, and about the raging feeling of uncertainty and frustration that had raced through him. This had happened before. He knew what it was.

He hadn't understood it the first time it happened, the first time Camille actually kissed Logan. But he hadn't had to think about it for too long before he realized it was pure jealousy, maybe a bit of possessiveness if he were honest. Because it was Logan, it was _his_ best friend, and Kendall loved him.

Popping his last grape into his mouth, Kendall looked into the livingroom, to the sleeping form on the couch. And the thought that ran through his mind made him blink and back into the kitchen so fast he tripped. Quietly cursing, the blonde found his footing with a dancemove they'd been practicing. Then Kendall leaned against the wall, trying to process whether or not he'd just considered kissing Logan.

There was no trace of doubt in Kendall. The thought of sharing a kiss with Logan - sharing more than what they had, which was a lot - wasn't anything very new to the blonde. But _considering_ it, as in actually, maybe strolling over to the sleeping boy only in the next room and pressing his lips to Logan's... That was more than Kendall had ever allowed himself to do.

Something told him to go ahead and do it. A feeling settling in his heart that made his stomach flip.

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows together, frowning in worry and hesitance and at how this feeling was taking him over. His feet had moved before he told them to, before he was ready, taking him out of the kitchen so that he faced the couch, Logan, and probably the hugest mistake he would ever make in his life.

Still frowning as he stepped quietly closer, Kendall glanced around him. In front of the couch, he crouched down. This was it.

Kendall leaned forward, and Logan rolled over in his sleep.

Resolve a bit broken, and a bit shocked at the sudden movement, Kendall squeezed his eyes shut, shaking and lowering his head. He let the noise of the television calm him while he built up his courage again. Logan was alseep, so he'd never know. That hurt Kendall, somewhere deep, but it gave him confidence in doing this, because he may never be able to kiss Logan if he didn't do it now. He could live with one kiss, even if Logan didn't know about it.

When he lifted his head, he found that Logan had shifted again, one cheek cusioned with a hand beneath it. He was so peaceful. Kendall loved him so much.

In one perfect moment, he pressed his lips against Logan's.

Even if Kendall wanted it to last, he didn't let it. With a shiver still rolling through his body, he pulled back.

A hand grabbed his sleeve as he moved to stand and rush out of the room. It pulled him back down, and Kendall gasped, the worried and uncertain look from before returning to his face.

Logan grinned at him from ear to ear, a perfect, beaming smile on his face that melted away Kendall's fear and snuggled into his heart to remember forever.

"You were awake?"

His voice must have come out sounding as incredulous as he felt, making Logan laugh.

"Since Carlos and James slammed the door behind them. So, yeah, the whole time."

Kendall was pulled onto the couch by the same hand that had kept him in the room. Logan sat up, eyes bright, looking at him in happiness and amusement and love. And Kendall wondered why he hadn't seen it before.

"So," with a shy sort of grin, Kendall took Logan's hand in his as it slid down his arm. "What does this mean?"

Not missing a beat, Logan reached for a stack of fanmail sitting on the coffetable. "It means that I have a different response to most of these now."

"Why is that?"

"Most of them ask if we're single."

Kendall pushed Logan back down on the couch, kissing him and sending letters falling to the floor. For later.


End file.
